This invention relates to a wood pallet, and more specifically, to a pallet using improved construction techniques.
Pallets are extensively used in the loading, stacking and storing of articles, and during such use, the pallets may be subjected to damage, especially as the pallets are picked up by a lifting device, such as a fork lift truck.
In order for wood pallets to be practical, they must be able to resist damage resulting from normal use, engagement with the fork lift truck and from dropping.